¿Qué demonios pasó?
by Ryuketsu no Hana
Summary: El, un prestigioso abogado tiene una vida cómoda y llena de lujos, próximo a contraer nupcias, pero con un grave problema, ¡Es un ego-maníaco adicto al trabajo! Su vida es absorbida por el trabajo y el estrés de este, menospreciando a lo que tiene mas importancia. Averigua como termina toda esta situación del método mas alocado que pueda haber. Son-fic/One-shot.


_-. Capitulo __Único .-_

* * *

El.

.

Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Graduado con honores, afiliado en una prestigiosa firma de abogados.

.

A unos siete meses de contraer nupcias con una hermosa joven de cabellos rosáceos y una excelente doctora en radiología.

.

Un total ego-maníaco adicto al trabajo.

.

Actualmente se encontraba encerrado en su oficina realizando el papeleo que estaba lejos de terminar; brevemente dio un vistazo al reloj digital en su escritorio, iban a ser un cuarto para las seis de la mañana, soltó un leve bostezo y vio la torre de papeles que estaba en su lado.

.

Tal parece que volvería a pasar la noche en ese horrible y viejo sofá-cama ubicado en un rincón de la habitación justo al lado de un pequeño baño, a estas expensas de la vida tenía la creencia que fue aclimatado únicamente para estos casos, no le molestaba el trabajo, lo adoraba, tanto que podría soportar los dolores de espalda que pudiera ocasionarle.

.

– …Infelices…- Musito en tono bajo, lo único que le faltaba era que lo escucharan y le agregaran más trabajo del que ya tenía. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar verifico el registro de llamadas y contesto al instante – …Hmp…-

.

— ¿Sasuke? — Se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono — ¡Por dios Sasuke llevas dos días en esa oficina! Ven inmediatamente a la casa tienes que dormir aunque sea unas horas. — expreso su joven novia con cierto grado de exasperación en su voz.

.

— No molestes Sakura. - Contesto pasando desesperadamente una mano por sus cabellos — Y no me esperes. — Le dijo, no escucho nada al otro lado de la línea solo escucho el sonido de la llamada terminada, ella había colgado.

.

El moreno soltó un suspiro, se había pasado con su trato pero estaba muy enojado, también sabía qué tenía por costumbre no ser muy _comunicativo_ así como sonar tosco y hasta cierto grado grosero en las conversaciones, pero así era el, cuando no podía ganar en una discusión (Más si es con su novia) generalmente era porque tenía un humor de perros o simplemente se comportaba así.

.

Esta vez, estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y si se ponía a indagar en su mente, tenía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba junto a su querida novia, debido a las exigencias de su trabajo. Volvió a pasar una mano por sus cabellos, mientras ponía el teléfono en su lugar.

.

Algo le preocupaba.

.

Moreno marca Uchiha o no, cuando Sakura colgaba debía preocuparse.

.

Pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo por lo que desecho aquel pensamiento vergonzoso de su cerebro y sin más preámbulos continúo redactando algunos informes de un caso que trataba actualmente.

.

En realidad no la culpaba, desde que lo habían ascendido tenía menos tiempo con ella al obtener nuevas responsabilidades más exigente que su anterior puesto, prácticamente ya no salían en citas, llegaba a altas horas de la noche e incluso nunca llegaba ya ni siquiera la saludaba.

.

Miró sus papales y su computadora por unos minutos pensativo, reflexionando sobre su relación con Sakura, sacudió su cabeza energéticamente, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo y volvió su atención a la pantalla del monitor.

.

Así paso toda la tarde y una fracción de la noche, sentado en aquel escritorio, únicamente salía para comer, ir al baño o tomar una taza de café, fue sino alrededor las siete de la noche detuvo su actividad para recostarse en su silla, pudo sentir el cansancio acumulado con unas inmensas ganas de dormir pero aun no podía todavía faltaba trabajo por hacer pero no pudo aguantar más y sus parpados iban decayendo así como su conciencia se alejaba de la realidad para entrar a un mundo de ensueño.

.

— ¡Teme! — De manera abrupta la puerta de madera oscura es abierta dejando ver a su amigo rubio hiperactivo, solo él era capaz de molestarlo por esas horas, debido a su trabajo, el moreno no se exalto ya esto era común para ambos pero eso no significaba que no podía dedicarle una mirada de muerte.

.

—…¿Acaso no te ensañaron tocar antes de entrar Dobe?… — Pregunto molesto y con una ceja alzada, haciendo que el chico se rascara su cabeza de forma nerviosa al igual que la sonrisa que le dedicaba en estos momentos, pero rápidamente se le quito al ver las fachas que cargaba su sombrío amigo.

.

— Pero mírate nada más ¡Pareces un muerto viviente! Si tan solo las miradas pudieran matar ¡Dattebayo! ¿Dónde está el Sasuke-teme que era perseguido por un grupo de locas fangirls hace tiempo? — Como si fuera su casa entro despreocupadamente con un paquete en manos lo coloco en la mesa del pelinegro y se sentó justo al lado del paquete arrugando algunas hojas cosa que no pasó desapercibido de Sasuke, lo empujo inmediatamente haciendo que Naruto cayera del suelo estrepitosamente – ¡Joder! ¡Teme eso dolió!- expreso molesto-.

.

-Si no fueras tan Dobe como para sentarte en mi trabajo no hubiese pasado eso…Dobe.- Dice esto en tono sombrío - ¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupado como para soportarte Naruto. - Murmuro rodando los ojos y poniendo su atención de vuelta en sus papeles.

.

— Bien, bien. – Comenzó a levantarse pero esta vez solo se quedó parado frente a Sasuke - Solo vine a dejarte eso, es un paquete especial. — Le comunico rendido sabía muy bien que en estos momentos no era recomendable fastidiar a su amigo por lo que alcanzándole el paquete esta vez en sus manos para luego ir caminando hacia la salida — ¡Eso era todo, nos vemos luego!— Se despido levantando una mano en forma de saludo saliendo completamente de la habitación — ¡Y cuida a Sakura-chan o alguien te la va a quitar! — Grito por último cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

.

Sasuke miro por unos instantes despiadadamente la puerta, si no fuera por el día tan ajetreado estaría rogando clemencia o misericordia.

.

— Hn — Bufó, para mirar la caja, la levanto y leyó en letra corrida y muy elegante.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke Uchiha_"

.

.

.

También observo las distintas calcomanías coloridas, algunos frases célebres o tras simplemente eran dibujos simples y de anime (¿?) la acercó a su oído para moverla un poco y poder tener una idea del contenido, lo extraño era que nada se oía, sentía que había algo ahí pero tal parece está muy bien envuelto puesto que nada se movía, dejó la caja en su lugar extrañado, realmente reconocía que ese había sido un acto tonto y desconfiado, pero con Naruto nunca estaba de mas ser quisquilloso, sobre todo cuando le hace entrega un _Paquete especial._

_._

_- Capaz es una broma del Dobe._ - pensó.

.

Quiso ignorar el paquete y seguir trabajando, algo que al principio hizo a un lado de la mesa, pero cada vez que escribía una frase u oración sus ojos se detenían en la caja, no era por las diversas calcomanías coloridas o el tamaño porque si comparamos era lo equivalente a una caja de cereal.

.

Realmente la curiosidad le había pegado al Uchiha.

.

Y era para él ¿Por qué verla si era expresamente para él?

.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! — Un humo entre blanco y…

.

… ¿Rosado? empezó a salir del paquete, alarmado reacciono rápidamente trasladándose con la silla que tenía ruedas hacia atrás para salir de la nube de humo.

.

El humo se disolvía de manera rápida y cuando menos lo espero, lo que vio al disiparse totalmente lo dejo muy sorprendido.

.

.

.

¡Sakura estaba sentada en su escritorio! No solo eso…

.

Estaba vestida muy sensual con ese vestido negro corto, su cabello estaba un poco rizado dándole un aspecto rebelde y en una pose muy sexy y solo eso, llevaba unas botas de caña altas negras de tacón, dándole una apariencia rebelde y muy sensual.

.

Atribuyéndola esa sonrisa socarrona que no sabía que podía hacer.

.

Si no fuera por lo raro que había comenzado todo esto, tendría una velada muy...

.

Intensa...

.

_Tendrían…_

.

La chica se inclinó en su dirección, agarro su corbata con brusquedad para acercarlo despegando la espalda del respaldo de la silla e inclinando al mismo tiempo hacia ella, quedó apenas unos milímetros cerca de su rostro.

.

_Nueve y treinta y tres, esperándote._

_._

_Y el reloj se ríe sordamente._

_._

Sasuke miraba todo confundido, como su prometida le cantaba en toda la cara y una música un tanto movida sonaba misteriosamente haciendo eco por toda la habitación.

.

-_Creo que por aquí tengo el número de un buen psiquiatra._ –pensó.

.

La chica abruptamente se enderezó encima del escritorio al mismo tiempo que soltó la corbata causando que el Sasuke se recostara en su propia silla y siguió cantando.

.

_Acordándome que esto fue así._

_._

_Desde la segunda vez después de que te conocí._

_._

La chica había puesto su pie en el pecho del Uchiha. Lo empujo, haciendo que la silla rodara un poco pero sin llegar a chocar contra la pared.

.

_Todo lo que vi en tus ojos se empezó a borrar._

_._

_Como una ilusión construida con tus excusas sin valor._

_._

En un instante ella había aparecido casi por arte de magia detrás suyo y tiraba su cabeza para atrás sin ninguna delicadeza, siguió cantando.

.

Él trato de zafarse de las "garras" de la joven, cuándo lo logro casi salto de la silla, tratando de alejarse pero tropezó con una cómoda, terminando en el sillón ubicado justo al lado.

.

Muy inteligente por tu parte, Sasuke.

.

El joven intento hablar para hacer entrar la razón a la joven, pero Sakura empezó a cantar de nuevo, ahora sentada en su silla donde yacía anteriormente.

.

_Que te sientes mal._

_._

_Que te duele la inteligencia por tanto pensar._

_._

_Que es un miércoles._

_._

_Que es muy tarde y que._

_._

_Los relámpagos te acosaran._

_._

_Si no me quieres, que te vaya bien._

_._

_Ya no quiero otra mentira más de ti._

_._

Mientras cantaba la chica desparramaba las hojas que había en el escritorio y tiraba _su_ trabajo.

.

-Creo que este es un buen momento para que corra.- se dijo a sí mismo en susurro.

.

_Quédate ahí, quédate ahí._

_._

Siguió lanzando sus papeles ya que el todavía seguía sentado el en sillón, el chico los agarro a los papeles que eran todo _su_ trabajo y ahora estaban todos arrugados no puedo enviarle una mirada enfurecida.

.

Pero eso solo divertía aún más a Sakura.

.

Esto tenía que terminar ahora, si no quería que su oficina se viniera abajo.

.

Sakura, con más fuerza, burla y algo de resentimiento comenzó a lanzar objetos que si amenazaban su integridad física, por lo que Sasuke salió _casi_ corriendo de la oficina pasando de lado a su compañero.

.

— ¡Oye teme cuidado! — Le grito Naruto molesto cuando lo empujo, tirándolo a un costado, aun así él no disculpó.

.

Mucho menos se detuvo.

.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento una vez ahí busco en su traje negro las llaves para entrar en su auto.

.

—… ¡Maldición! ...— Murmuro buscando ahora si desesperado en todo su traje, rebuscaba en sus pantalones y al llegar a su saco se extrañó inicialmente al encontrar un objeto de textura escamosa y casi le da un infarto al ver que era una serpiente la lanzo lejos enseguida, encontró sus llaves y con ellas abrió la puerta del auto metiéndose casi instantáneamente.

.

Suspiro pesadamente al mismo tiempo que movió su cabeza hacia tras descansando en el respaldo del asiento muy confundido por todo lo que había pasado.

.

¿Qué le había sucedido a su Sakura?

.

-…Hn…- Bufó, capaz se había dormido volviéndose todo aquello en un absurdo sueño más específicamente una pesadilla, tal vez por el exceso de trabajo, simple y llanamente debía que esperar a despertar.

.

¡Eso debe ser! Puede se quedó dormido en la oficina y su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma!

.

_Imagínate._

_._

_Lo que quieras tú._

_._

_Y cree lo que quieras._

_._

Para desgracia del el, Sakura apareció en el asiento de atrás del auto con las llaves del mismo en sus manos agitándolas mientras una sonrisa burlona enmarcaba su lindo rostro.

.

El vio todo eso por el espejo de su retrovisor, esta situación comenzaba a crísparle los nervios ya no le faltaba mucho para volverse loco, aquella sonrisa le irritaba pero no solo eso.

.

Esa sonrisa escondía algo más. No podía explicar con detalle pero nada bueno salía de ella, sin más opción o pensamiento coherente que pudiera coordinar salió casi como una bala del auto.

.

_Pero al fin te conozco yo._

_._

_Tan monótono._

_._

_Ve a leerle tu sermón a la que sigue por favor._

_._

_No pidas perdón._

_._

— ¡Mierda! —Mascullo mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacia tras con cautela puesto que Sakura estaba enfrente de él casi mágicamente.

.

_Que te escuchas como un comercial._

_._

_Que está en repetición, en repetición._

_._

El moreno dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, atravesaba las calles a gran velocidad, agradeciendo internamente que Naruto le arrastrara consigo al gimnasio con él hace varios meses obteniendo una excelente condición física necesitados en estos precisos momentos.

.

Su apartamento no estaba tan lejos de su trabajo, como unas cuatro o cinco manzanas, para él no era nada correr esa distancia pero lógicamente no iba a correr todos los días en traje al trabajo.

.

Todavía cargaba con el pensamiento de estar en un sueño y debía encontrar una forma de despertar, pero hizo a un lado esa idea y procuro concentrarse en ver hacia tras por si Sakura le seguía, al no ver nada por culpa de la oscuridad de la noche, atravesó el parque que le ofrecía acortar el camino a su hogar.

.

En ningún momento se detuvo, rato después se encontraba en la entrada del edificio un tanto lujoso y muy iluminado, en la parte frontal de la entrada tenía en letras de color macizo la palabra _"Sia"._

.

Se acomodó el traje y tomo varias bocanadas de aire hasta que su respiración se tranquilizara y como si nunca corrió, camino a paso lento y con elegancia en dirección del recinto siendo recibido cordialmente por un hombre de apariencia envejecida.

.

— Buenas noches, Uchiha-San — Lo saludo el portero abriendo la puerta del edificio, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza, apenas el portero dirigió su vista nuevamente a las puertas de vidrio esperando otro residente o invitado camino casi corriendo nuevamente al ascensor presionando repetidamente el botón siendo un vano intento paras que este llegara más rápido.

.

A penas se abrieron las puertas, Sasuke entro en la no tan pequeña cabina, le había parecido una eternidad la tardanza del ascensor cuando este trabajaba como de costumbre.

.

_Que te sientes mal._

_._

_Que te duele la inteligencia por tanto pensar._

_._

_Que es un miércoles._

_._

_Que es muy tarde y…_

_._

_Que los relámpagos te acosaran._

_._

Suspiro mientras pasaba una mano pos sus cabellos desesperado - ¿¡Que había sido todo eso!? - Pensó, mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes del ascensor.

.

Exasperado, cansado, nervioso y un tanto perturbado solo deseaba que esto acabara no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía hasta que sintió como algo se encontraba en su cabeza, tanteo con su mano su cabello pero tal parece que con ese movimiento se había movido por su cuello, como no podía mirar opto por tantear nuevamente pero estaba vez por su cuello, nuevamente aquello volvió a escurrirse lejos de su mano, miro hacia el costado de su hombro izquierdo, y lo que vio no era más que una araña pero esta era sumamente grande y peluda de color negra como las que salen en los documentales de animales que transcurren en las noches, empezó a sudar en frío, no le atemorizaban.

.

Por dios era un _Uchiha_ y como todo hombre bajo de ese apellido no se daba el lujo, error su orgullo era demasiado elevado para tener miedo de ese pequeño arácnido.

.

El moreno movió su hombro al tiempo que con su mano apartaba al ser un tanto inquieto a pesar de estar solo no se mostró tan desesperado después de todo no se admitía incluso a si mismo que tenía una fobia y una gran adverción a esa cosa peluda de su cuerpo. Era demasiado orgulloso como para mostrar nervios y _temor_.

.

Finalmente el escurridizo animal decidió abandonar el cuerpo de Sasuke con la ayuda del susodicho apartándolo con una palmada lejos al otro extremo del ascensor, fijo su vista en ella hasta perderse en uno de las rejillas del ascensor puesto que era viejo y era muy similar al que aparece en la película el_ "Titanic"_. Fija su vista a los números que muestran en que piso se encuentra y alivia al saber que solo falta unos tres pisos para llegar a su departamento.

.

Nuevamente apareció Sakura, pero esta vez lo acorralo en un rincón del ascensor, bloqueando el paso colocó a cada lado del moreno sus finos brazos y con una mirada llena de angustia, tristeza y más que todo con resentimiento entono.

.

_Si no me quieres, que te vaya bien._

_._

_Ya no quiero otra mentira más de ti._

_._

Era absurdo estar arrinconado por Sakura siendo obvio que era muchos más alto y fuerte que ella vio que las puertas comenzaban a abrirse -Lo siento.- susurro y con un rápido movimiento y de manera un poco brusca, levanto un brazo de su novia al mismo tiempo que traspasaba las puertas, prácticamente corrió hasta estar frente a la puerta de su departamento y con ajetreo saco las llaves, abrió la puerta de un portazo la cerro sin ningún cuidado, le paso seguro.

.

– ¡Joder todo este tiempo he estado corriendo para alejarme de mi propia novia! ¿¡Que carajos está pasando!? – grita con furia mientras lanzaba las llaves en alguna parte de la espaciosa sala.

.

_Quédate ahí._

_._

Luego volver un poco en sí, el azabache bufó mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba en el sofá no sin antes quitarse los zapatos al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba su camisa dejando apreciar la perfecta musculatura bien definida parecía que fue esculpida por los dioses.

.

¡Era un maldito pecado ambulante!

.

Sin mucho pensamiento fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, más tarde se comprometería a buscas una razón del porque le pasaba eso y hallar una manera de hablar con Sakura sin que el fuera el atentado y encontrar una solución a todo aquello.

.

_Sigue disfrazándote así._

_._

_Tus mentiras ya no mentirán por ti, por ti._

_._

Extrañado, cerró el refrigerador de un golpe con un vaso de Ginebra en mano, fue a caminar en dirección a su habitación, lo último que quería era pensar y con el agotamiento por tanto correr en el mismo día se tiró en su cama, esa situación lo dejo bien estresado y sin ganas ni siquiera de comer cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

.

Paso un buen tiempo, quizá una hora o tres su mente se alejaba cada vez más de la realidad llegando al borde de su mundo de ensueño donde podría al fin descansar.

.

.

.

Una melodiosa voz entonaba delicadamente en el oído del moreno.

.

_Que te sientes mal._

_._

_Que te duele la inteligencia por tanto pensar._

_._

Abrió abruptamente los ojos con fuerza de un salto se sentó a la cama de una vez por todas se enteraría quien era Sasuke Uchiha y con una sarta de insultos gritos y riñas fuera quien fuera, sueño, realidad, Sakura, el monstruo del lago Ness o el mismísimo Sheldon Cooper no se salvaría de su inminente ira ya estaba harto de todo el asunto.

.

Apenas volteo detrás de él.

.

-¿Sasuke? -

.

.

.

El chico miró a todos lados confundido su Sakura estaba acostada a un lado de el con una de sus camisas de _AC/DC_ predilectas puesta en ella mientras que él se encontraba en unos shorts azules y una camisa blanca, observo una de las lámparas encendidas.

.

Se paró de la cama y observo fijamente el lugar todo estaba, diferente las sabanas en que se acostó eran azules, estas eran rojas y la hora marcaba las 3: 46 a.m.

.

¡Él había llegado a las 9: 33 p.m.! ¡No había duda, de eso estaba seguro!

.

— ¿Estas bien, Sasuke? — Pregunto mientras colocaba el libro en la cama y acercándose a su prometido puso una mano en su hombro y observo que sudaba en frio, este cauteloso miraba toda la habitación con una ceja alzada que luego presto infinita atención en la joven peli-rosada.

.

Y todo callo como piezas de un rompecabezas.

.

Fue un jodido sueño todo este tiempo.

.

- ¿Que paso?, - Susurro muy bajo y de manera vaga, mientras envolví sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven y posando su cabeza en los cabellos de ella aspirando su aroma.

.

- ¿No crees que esa pregunta te la tengo que hacer yo? Estas muy pálido y bañado en sudor. - Dijo indignada y algo angustiada, mientras alzaba el rostro del susodicho y con una mano le tomo la temperatura, al ver que no tenía fiebre lo arrastro a la cama.

.

– Voy a buscar algo de agu- no término la oración al sentir que caiga de vuelta a la cama, encerrada en unos musculosos brazos.

.

El chico sonrió de medio lado, solamente fue un sueño, una jodida pesadilla.

.

— No es necesario. — Contesto acercándola hacía el en un posesivo y apasionante beso, descargando toda su frustración aquel sueño sí que le crispo los nervios, fue aumentando la intensidad, mordisqueando los labios de ella causando que se le escapara un gemido a la joven, aquella acción no pasó desapercibido y aprovechando la oleada de calor que comenzaba emergen en sus cuerpos introdujo de manera salvaje su lengua en aquel dulce lugar, probando y explorando al tiempo que incitaba a su compañera a ser lo mismo, no tardo ni un segundo en espabilar enfrentándose en una feroz y sensual encuentro por el dominio totalmente extasiados, sus mentes desconectadas, caricias al principio leves se volvían ventiscas de pasión.

.

El beso así como el resto de sus acciones perdía poco a poco fuerza hasta quedar solo vestigios.

.

No sabía en qué momento cerro los ojos, pero al abrirlos su peligrosa le dedico un casto beso y una encantadora sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Teme! ¿Porque anoche me empujaste y luego saliste corriendo? ¡Dattebayo! ¡Eso si me dolió!…— Había preguntado cabreado Naruto cuando entro a su oficina al día siguiente.

.

- ¿Qué? –

.

.

.

En el consultorio, Sakura sonreía.

* * *

_Hola...no me maten ewe!_

_Soy muy moe para eso ;w; asdasdasdasd se que esperaban continuación de mis historias pero este ultimo año fue agobiante por la escuela, la graduación, el prepararme para la universidad en otoño, se llevaron mi juventud e inspiración. _

_¡Disculpen! Por eso como ofrenda de paz (?) les he traído este gracioso Song-fic/One-shot._

_Anteriormente fue hecho por mi querida amiga** Micaela Calsino**, hace tiempo me la dedico y recientemente la encontré en las profundidades oscuras de mi PC (?)_

_Esta vez deseo dedicárselo a ella y como no, también a todos los fans que les gusta esta pareja._

_ He aquí mi humilde versión :) _

_Espero que te guste, así como espero que cada lectora/o lo disfrute también._

_Estoy de vacaciones por lo que me estoy poniendo al día con las otras historias y mas One-shot, esta vez vengo con todo +w+b!_

_Próximo One-shot :** La Angustia del Corazón**_

_¿Review?_


End file.
